The present invention relates to a collision sensor and more particularly relates to a collision sensor for use in a motor vehicle.
It is desired to provide a collision sensor in a motor vehicle adapted to activate safety equipment within the vehicle such as, for example, an air-bag. It is desired to inflate an air-bag when a collision occurs in order to protect the occupants of the vehicle.